Strawberry Cheese Cake with Love
by aicchan
Summary: Kali ini Hermione terdiam, memastikan kalau Draco tidak sedang mabuk firewhiskey atau terkena mantra imperius. Sungguh tak pernah dia duga kalau seorang Malfoy, akan bersedia mengerjakan sesuatu tanpa bantuan sihir. -Challenge Infantrum : Makanan- ENJOY


"Kau serius, Draco?" Hermione memandang rekan kerjanya itu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kalau aku main-main, aku tak akan bertanya padamu, Mrs Soon-to-be-a-Weasley." Mata kelabu Draco memandang wanita muda dihadapannya.

Hermione membenahi ikatan rambutnya, "Kenapa harus aku? Kau bisa tanya Astoria, atau Pansy, mungkin? Mereka pasti lebih jago memakai mantra untuk memasak."

Draco menghela nafas, "Seperti yang sudah aku bilang tadi, Hermione, aku ingin membuatnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Tanpa sihir."

Kali ini Hermione terdiam, memastikan kalau Draco tidak sedang mabuk _firewhiskey_ atau terkena mantra _imperius_. Sungguh tak pernah dia duga kalau seorang Malfoy, akan bersedia mengerjakan sesuatu tanpa bantuan sihir.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_Harry potter _**_© JK Rowling_

**_Strawberry Cheese Cake with Love_**_ © aicchan_

_Entry untuk Challenge Infantrum : Makanan_

_Romance_

_Draco M. X Harry P._

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Draco, kau yakin bisa menangani semua sendiri? Kau bisa kembali ke Malfoy Manor kalau tak sanggup," ujar Harry sambil mengepak kopernya. Mulai besok, dia akan berada di Hogwarts selama seminggu sebagai 'guru tamu' yang diundang oleh Kepala Sekolah untuk berbagi pengalaman menjadi seorang Auror di usia muda pada murid-murid kelas 7 yang akan melaksanakan NEWT.

"Sudah aku bilang aku bisa, Harry. Berhenti berpikir aku akan meledakkan flat ini kalau kau tak ada." Draco tampak kesal dan tidak terima.

Harry tersenyum, "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja kau ini kan baru sebulan hidup berdampingan dengan alat-alat muggle begini," dia meninggalkan kamar dan duduk di sebelah Draco yang sedang menonton televisi di sofa, "Semua ini kan murni barang muggle, sama sekali tak kutambah mantra ini dan itu, aku hanya tak mau terjadi hal buruk nanti."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Ya… tapi bagiku kau tetap saja Malfoy muda yang manja," Harry tertawa pelan melihat wajah Draco yang makin masam, "Aku hanya bercanda."

Mereka berdua menonton acara televisi dalam diam, Harry membiarkan Draco merangkul pundaknya. Ya, tepat 30 hari yang lalu, Draco memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Harry di sebuah flat yang ada di kawasan jantung kota London. Dia tak tahan hidup berpisah dengan orang yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, tepatnya setahun sebelum mereka lulus sekolah.

Setelah lulus dari Hogwarts, mereka langsung disibukkan dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Harry dengan pelatihan auror-nya, sementara Draco sibuk dengan kegiatan sebagai anggota muda di divisi pendidikan di Kementrian Sihir. Bisa bertemu seminggu sekali saja rasanya sudah seperti keajaiban.

Karenanya Draco, dengan segala keteguhan hati yang dia punya, meminta izin pada kedua orang tuanya agar dia bisa tinggal bersama Harry. Narcissa, sang ibu, mengusulkan kalau keduanya pindah saja ke Malfoy Manor, namun Draco menolak, karena dia merasa sudah dewasa dan sudah harus bisa mandiri. Dengan dukungan sang ayah, Lucius, akhirnya Draco mendapat izin untuk tinggal bersama kekasihnya, walau Narcissa tetap memaksa kalau Draco dan Harry masih harus tetap berkunjung ke Malfoy Manor setidaknya sebulan sekali.

"Bagaimana ya rasanya Hogwarts tanpamu?" Harry bersandar di pundak Draco, "pasti rasanya aneh sendirian di sana. Tidak ada Ron, Hermione, teman-teman yang lain."

"Bukannya Neville dan Luna bekerja sebagai asisten profesor disana?"

"Tapi kan posisinya sudah bukan murid lagi. Tidak bisa melakukan keusilan sedikit di sana."

Draco memutar matanya, "Kau itu memang biangnya usil. Kau tidak kapok ya kena detensi? Rasanya kau sudah didetensi oleh semua profesor di Hogwarts."

Harry nyengir, "Hebat kan? Meski belum bisa mengalahkan rekor ayahku dan Sirius, sih."

Mendengar itu, Draco menghela nafas panjang. Ya… di setiap generasi Hogwarts, siapa sih yang tidak kenal para Marauders? Empat sekawan yang paling sering terkena detensi sejaman mereka sekolah dulu. Salah satunya adalah James Potter, ayah Harry yang sekarang menjadi kepala auror di Kementrian. Lalu Sirius Black, ayah baptis Harry dan juga sepupu ibu Draco; yang sekarang juga menjadi auror. Anggota ketiga adalah Remus Lupin, pengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di Hogwarts. Ia adalah satu-satunya anggota Marauders yang paling waras meski dia adalah seorang manusia serigala. Anggota keempat dan yang terakhir dan yang tidak penting –menurut kesaksian para Marauders yang lain- adalah Peter Pettigrew, yang keberadaannya sekarang tak jelas di mana.

"Omong-omong, ku dengar kapan hari ayah dan ibumu sempat mengunjungi bibimu. Apa tidak ada perang dunia di sana?" tanya Draco.

Harry setengah tertawa saat ingat kejadian itu, "Pastinya. Lagipula _Mum_ nekad saja, padahal sudah tahu keluarga _aunt_ Petunia itu macam apa, malah mau repot membawakan kue Natal."

"Bisa kubayangkan. Sepertinya hubungan ibumu dan kakaknya sama seperti hubungan _Mom_ dan _aunt_ Bella tersayang."

"Tidak udah mengungkit bibimu yang satu itu deh. Lebih mengerikan dari _Bloody Baron_," Harry terkikik, "Sudah malam. Aku mau tidur cepat biar besok tak kesiangan." Dia berdiri dan merapikan kausnya, "Kau tidak tidur?"

"Nanti saja." Jawab Draco.

Harry tak bicara lagi, dia membungkuk dan mencium bibir Draco sekilas, _"g'nite."_

Setelah Harry masuk kamar, Draco mengambil sebuah buku yang dia sembunyikan diatara tumpukan koran di bawah _coffe table_. Sejenak dia diam membaca sebuah halaman yang sudah dia tandai, tak lama, dia menghela nafas, "Sepertinya akan jadi kerja keras."

Dan pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu pun diam, memangku buku yang terbuka percuma dan memandang hampa pada televisi yang menyala sedari tadi.

.

_"Kau yakin sudah membeli semuanya dengan benar?"_ Tanya Hermione dari sebrang telepon.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Aku memesannya melalui _delivery_, tak mungkin salah!" Draco bersandar di dekat jendela, menikmati wajah sore kota London dari lantai 19.

Hermione tertawa pelan, _"Baiklah. Selesai dengan pekerjaanku disini, aku akan segera ke sana."_

Draco meletakkan gagang telepon kembali ke tempatnya yang tertempel di dinding. Kini matanya memandang setumpukan bahan makanan yang tak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya, "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan ini semua?" dia menuju ke _coffe table_ dan mengambil buku di sana. Rupanya itu adalah buku resep kue.

Sebenarnya sejak dia tahu Harry akan 'bertugas' di Hogwarts, Draco sudah terpikir untuk membuat kejutan untuk kekasih hatinya itu. Dia tahu benar kalau Harry sangat suka pada _cheese cake_. Karenanya Draco bertekad membuat satu untuk Harry, dengan tangannya sendiri, tanpa bantuan sihir.

Sebelum meminta tolong pada Hermione, Draco berpikir untuk meminta bantuan pada ibunya, atau pada _aunt_ Lily, ibu Harry. Tapi kedua wanita itu bukan tipe yang bisa menyimpan rahasia, salah-salah malah Harry tahu tentang rencananya ini. Makanya dia lebih memilih meminta bantuan pada Hermione yang sudah jelas menjadi _expert_ dalam hal menjaga rahasia.

Sambil menunggu datangnya Hermione, Draco membongkar belanjaan yang tadi dia pesan dari salah satu supermarket besar di daerah ini. Dari semua benda di sana, Draco hanya bisa mengenali telur dan keju. Selebihnya, asing. Seperti bahan ramuan yang langka. Apalagi alat-alat masak yang dipesan Hermione; Draco sama sekali tak mengerti kegunaannya.

Dia menata semua bahan itu di konter dapur dan membaca lagi buku resepnya.

"Lebih baik aku meramu _Wolfbane_ saja dari pada membuat masakan tidak jelas begini. Apanya yang diaduk? Berapa lama? Searah atau berlawanan arah jarum jam? Membingungkan," dia membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebotol cola, satu-satunya jenis minuman ringan _muggle_ yang cocok dengan seleranya. Menunggu sampai Hermione datang, dia menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton televisi.

Sekitar 35 menit kemudian, Hermione datang, sudah memakai pakaian _casual_, tandanya dia sempat pulang.

"Apa yang kau bilang pada Ron?" tanya Draco setelah mempersilahkan Hermione masuk dan menutup pintu _flat_-nya.

Hermione menggulung rambutnya supaya tidak mengganggu, "Tentu saja yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak mau membuat Ron berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Lagipula dia bisa menjaga rahasia kok. Tenang saja."

"Biar rahasia terjaga, aku jamin dia pasti sedang mentertawaiku sekarang ini."

"Ya… ku rasa pasti begitu," Hermione mengambil celemek yang dia bawa dalam tas tangannya, sudah pasti diberi mantra peluas, "Baiklah. Ayo mulai! Aku tak punya waktu semalaman."

Draco menghela napas dan mengikuti Hermione ke dapur. Dia mencuci tangan setelah menggulung lengan bajunya. Dia berdiri di sebelah Hermione dengan wajah penuh kebingungan.

"Hari ini aku perlihatkan caranya. Mulai besok kau coba sendiri. Oke?!"

Draco hanya mengangguk. Lalu dia berdiri agak jauh, mengawasi Hermione yang mulai bekerja. Sebelumnya, gadis itu memberitahu nama-nama bahan yang ada di sana. Mulai gelatin hingga _cottage_ _cheese*_. Draco menyimak dan langsung menyimpannya kedalam memori agar tak perlu bertanya-tanya lagi nanti.

Dia melihat bagaimana Hermione menghancurkan _butter cookies_ dan mengaduknya dengan mentega yang sudah dilelehkan. Lalu dia menatanya di dasar loyang yang bisa dibongkar pasang berbentuk bulat yang sudah dilapisi kertas roti. Setelah alas loyang itu tertutupi campuran _butter cookies_ dan mentega, Hermione memasukkannya ke dalam lemari pendingin.

Kemudian dia beralih pada strawberry segar yang langsung dia cuci bersih, dibelah dua dan dimasukkan ke dalam wadah. Dia memberi air perasan jeruk nipis dan taburan kulit jeruk. Dengan memakai garpu, strawberry itu ditekan-tekan hingga agak hancur. Setelahnya Hermione melarutkan gelatin dengan air hangat lalu dia berhenti.

"Kau punya _mixer_?"

"Hah?"

Hermione menghela napas, "Alat untuk mengaduk."

Draco mengingat-ingat, "… Sepertinya… ada sih. Coba kau cari di lemari itu." Draco menunjuk sebuah lemari di bawah konter dapur.

Membuka lemari yang ditunjuk Draco, akhirnya Hermione menemukan apa yang dia cari. Dia mencuci dulu mangkuk _mixer_ itu sebelum memakainya. Gadis itu pun kembali pada pekerjaannya semula.

Kali ini dia memasukkan _cottage cheese_ ke dalam mangkuk itu lalu dengan mixer, dia mengocoknya dengan kecepatan rendah. Kemudian dia menambahkan gula halus, yoghurt, _whipped cream _yang ditimbang sebelumnya agar sesuai takaran, terakhir dia memasukkan strawberry tadi. Setelah rata, mesin _mixer_ pun dimatikan dan Hermione beralih pada gelatin yang tadi dia seduh. Kali ini dia mentim larutan gelatin itu di atas api kecil. Setelah diangkat, dia mencampur larutan gelatin itu dengan sesendok adonan dari dalam mangkuk _mixer_ sebelum mencampurnya lagi ke dalam mangkuk. Sekali lagi dengan kecepatan rendah, Hermione mengaduk adonan di mangkuk itu.

Membiarkan _mixer_ berjalan sendiri, Hermione beralih pada telur. Dengan lihai dia memisahkan putih dan kuning telur, lalu dia mengocok bangian putih telur hingga agak kaku. Kemudian dia mencampurnya dengan adonan di dalam mangkuk _mixer_. Setelah memastikan semua tercampur rata, Hermione mematikan _mixer_ lalu mengeluarkan loyang dari dalam lemari pendingin. Dia menuang adonan di dalam mangkuk _mixer_ ke dalam loyang dan meratakannya kemudian menutupnya dengan _total warper_.

"Yak~ dinginkan selama 3 jam dan _Strawberry Cheese Cake_ ini selesai."

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Begitu saja?"

"Begitu saja." Ulang Hermione, "Sengaja aku pilih yang tak pakai oven, kalau tidak, selain kemungkinan gagal lebih besar, kau juga bisa meledakkan _flat_ ini kalau salah mengatur suhu oven."

Meski sedikit tersinggung, Draco diam saja.

"Kau bisa menghias atasnya sesuka hati. Bisa kau beri _cream cheese_ untuk melapisi atasnya, atau hanya diberi potongan strawberry dengan hiasan daun mint. Di buku resep itu pastinya banyak contoh hiasan kue."

Draco mengangguk.

"Karena aku tak mungkin menunggu sampai _cake_ ini jadi, kau bisa memakainya untuk latihan menghias," Hermione dengan cekatan membereskan bahan-bahan yang tak terpakai dan memasukkannya ke dalam kulkas, lalu dia mencuci semua peralatan dan setelah semua selesai, gadis itu melepas ikatan rambutnya dan menyimpan lagi celemeknya. "Kau tenang saja. Tingkat kegagalan _cake_ macam ini hampir nol persen. Kau hanya harus hati-hati saat mengaduk putih telur, jangan sampai terlalu kaku. Itu saja."

Draco mencatat dalam otaknya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

Draco mengantar temannya sampai ke depan pintu, "_Thanks_. Besok aku akan coba buat. Ku harap kau mau mencicipinya."

Hermione tersenyum, "Asal kau tidak harus membuatku masuk St. Mungo saja," katanya sambil tertawa.

Setelah Hermione pulang, Draco mengunci pintu dan duduk di sofa di depan televisi. Dia mengingat lagi bagaimana Hermione membuat _cheese cake_ yang simple itu, "Andai aku punya _pensieve_…"

.

Sejak itu, hari-hari Draco dihabiskan dengan praktek membuat _cheese cake_. Setiap pulang kerja, dia langsung ke supermarket untuk belanja, setelah sebelumnya berganti pakaian dulu dengan pakaian muggle. Hermione pun menepati janji untuk mencicipi hasilnya. Meski beberapa percobaan awal masih belum sempurna, entah itu terlalu kaku atau terlalu manis. Tapi Draco pantang menyerah. Dia masih punya waktu dua hari untuk praktek dan dia bertekad tak akan gagal lagi.

Karena hari ini Draco yakin pada hasilnya, dia mengundang Hermione dan Ron ke rumahnya untuk mencoba _cake_ buatannya. Ron sudah kesulitan menahan tawa, tapi mati-matian bertahan supaya tidak kelepasan. Bisa-bisa Malfoy muda itu benar-benar akan mengutuknya.

Draco menyajikan dua potong _cake_ itu dengan secangkir _jasmine tea_.

"Wah, sepertinya kali ini sukses. Kau bahkan menghiasnya dengan krim," Hermione memandang potongan _cake_ di atas piring kecil.

"Percobaan dengan yang gagal kemarin. Daripada langsung dibuang, aku jadikan alat praktek menghias."

Ron mengambil piring di meja, "Setelah ini kenapa kau tidak buka toko kue saja, Draco? Ku rasa kau punya bakat."

"Diam kau kalau tak mau ku kutuk."

Akhirnya Hermione dan Ron pun mencicipi _cake_ itu. Keduanya terkejut karena kali ini rasanya benar-benar enak sekali. Semua sempurna, persis seperti contoh yang dibuatkan Hermione.

"Kau berhasil, Draco. Ini luar biasa," seru Hermione.

"Kau serius?"

Hermione mengangguk, "Ini sempurna! Aku yakin Harry akan suka."

"Hermione benar. Aku yakin Harry bisa menghabiskan seloyang penuh," kata Ron yang tanpa sungkan mengulurkan piringnya yang sudah kosong pada Draco, "Boleh tambah?"

"Ambil sendiri!" Draco tampak kesal sedangkan Hermione hanya tertawa saja.

.

.

Akhirnya tiba saat kepulangan Harry, untung saja sabtu ini Draco mendapat libur, jadi dia bisa menyiapkan sajian istimewa untuk pujaan hatinya. Karena Harry bilang akan pulang dengan _Hogwarts Express_, jadi dia akan tiba malam nanti. Draco punya banyak waktu untuk membuat satu malam yang istimewa bagi mereka.

Saat hari menjelang siang, barulah Draco mulai membuat _cake_ yang selama tujuh hari ini terus dia latih. Setelah memasukkan _cake_ itu ke dalam lemari pendingin, Draco menuju ke telepon dan membuka buku telepon di meja. Dia memilih sebuah restoran kesukaan Harry dan memesan menu makan malam lengkap. _Well_, meski sudah bisa membuat _cheese cake_, bukan berarti Draco langsung jago memakai peralatan muggle. Lagipula daripada membuat tragedi yang jelas bisa dihindari, Draco lebih memilih cara aman saja untuk masalah makanan utama.

Masih ada dua setengah jam sebelum Harry pulang. Draco menata meja makan berbentuk persegi yang hanya berkapasitas dua orang. Draco melapisi meja kayu itu dengan taplak putih, juga menyiapkan dua piring dan dua gelas wine, meski nantinya akan terisi dengan _firewhiskey_. Setelahnya dia mengeluarkan _cheese cake_ dari dalam lemari pendingin, melepasnya dari cetakan, lalu mulai menghias. Setelah selesai berkarya dengan _cream cheese_ dan potongan strawberry, Draco menyimpannya lagi dalam lemari pendingin.

Satu jam tersisa saat pesanan Draco datang, dia membayar semuanya dan tak membuang waktu, segera menata menu makan malam di dalam piring. Perutnya langsung terasa lapar saat melihat _Buttered Chicken_ yang tersaji bersama _mashed potato_, wortel dan buncis segar. Lelehan _butter_ membuat kulit ayam itu mengkilat dan menebar aroma sedap.

Yakin kalau tatanan di meja sudah sempurna, Draco membereskan semua bungkusan makanan dan membuangnya ke tong sampah di dapur. Masih ada setengah jam, cukup waktu untuknya mandi dan berganti pakaian. Tapi sebelum masuk kamar mandi, Draco masih sempat melambaikan tongkatnya, memberi mantra penghangat pada makanan di meja. Ya, diakan berjanji tidak memakai sihir pada _cake_-nya saja, untuk yang lain… sah saja.

Draco baru saja keluar kamar setelah selesai mandi saat pintu depan terbuka. Harry masuk dengan wajah penuh senyum.

_"I'm home," _Harry menutup pintu dan meletakkan kopernya di dekat rak sepatu.

Draco menghampiri pemuda berkacamata itu, _"Welcome home,"_ dirangkulnya pinggang Harry saat mereka berbagi satu sentuhan yang absen selama seminggu ini, "Bagaimana dengan Hogwarts?"

"Seperti yang kuduga, membosankan tanpamu." Harry memejamkan mata saat bibir Draco bertemu dengan bibirnya lagi, "Mmm… aku mencium bau yang enak."

Barulah Draco melepaskan Harry, "Kau mau mandi dulu atau makan? Aku sudah menyiapkan sajian istimewa untukmu."

"Kau?" Harry memandang kekasihnya itu dengan wajah tak percaya.

Tapi Draco tak mengambil hati dan membimbing Harry ke ruang makan yang jadi satu dengan ruang dapur dan ruang santai, lalu dia mendudukkan Harry di kursi setelah pemuda itu melepas mantel dan jaketnya.

"Apanya yang istimewa? Ini kan hanya _Buttered Chicken_ dari restoran langganan kita."

"Sudahlah. Kau makan saja!" Draco duduk berhadapan dengan Harry dan keduanya menikmati menu makan malam itu. Sambil makan, Draco mendengarkan cerita Harry selama dia berada di Hogwarts. Bagaimana para murid bersemangat menanyakan ini dan itu tentang kegiatan seorang auroro. Tentang obrolannya dengan Neville dan Luna, juga tentang undangan minum teh yang langka dari Severus Snape, guru Ramuan di Hogwarts dan merupakan sahabat terbaik ibu Harry. Yang seru adalah saat dia diajak latihan Quidditch oleh tim asrama Gryffindor, mendadak dia juga menjadi pelatih tim asramanya yang dulu itu.

Setelah makanan di piring habis, Harry berpamitan ingin mandi. Draco memakai kesempatan itu untuk menyiapkan kejutan utamanya. Dia membereskan meja dan kali ini menyiapkan dua piring kecil, kemudian dia mengeluarkan _cheese cake_ dari lemari pendingin dan meletakkannya di tengah meja. Puas, Draco menunggu sampai Harry keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Draco, ku rasa aku mau tidur saja," suara Harry terdengar mendekat lagi ke arah dapur, Draco sengaja tak menjawab supaya Harry menghampirinya dan apa yang dia harapkan terwujud, kini Harry berdiri di depannya dengan ekspresi yang bercampur aduk melihat sebuah _cheese cake_ tersaji di meja. Melihat cake kesukaannya, Harry langsung melupakan kantuknya. Terlebih melihat potongan-potongan strawberry segar di lapisan _cream cheese_ di cake itu.

"Draco… kau membelikanku _cheese cake_?"

"Siapa bilang aku membelinya?"

"Hah?" Harry memandang Draco dengan bingung, "Tapi…"

Draco duduk dengan menopang sebelah kaki ke kaki yang lain, "Tapi apa? Yang jelas aku tidak membeli _cake_ ini."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai Harry bereaksi, "… Tidak mungkin… mustahil… k-kau… Kau tidak membuatnya sendiri, kan?"

"Hei! Nada suaramu menyinggungku," ujar Draco.

Harry berjalan mendekat, gemetaran seperti ada dementor di dekatnya, "K-kau serius? Kau… membuat _cake_ ini?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Mustahil!" jawab Harry seketika.

Draco berdiri lagi dan mengacak rambut Harry yang sudah berantakan dari awalnya, "Kau ini benar-benar ya… Apa menurutmu bumi bisa meledak kalau aku membuat _cake_ sendiri?"

"T-tapi…" Harry memandang Draco dan _cake_ itu bergantian.

Si Malfoy muda itu mendudukkan lagi pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya itu, "Tenang saja, aku belajar khusus dari Hermione, kau pasti akan ketagihan."

"Sepertinya kau percaya diri sekali?"

Draco memotong cheese cake itu dan memberikannya pada Harry, "Selamat menikmati, Mr Potter."

Harry pun mengambil garpu di meja dan memotong bagian ujung potongan cake yang sungguh menggugah selera itu. Sedikit ragu, Harry akhirnya memakannya. Seketika dia terkejut karena _cake_ ini luar biasa enak. Dia pun memandang Draco yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah bangga.

"Sesuai selera anda, Mr Potter?" tanya Draco dengan senyum khasnya.

Harry jadi ikut tersenyum, "Ini luar biasa _Chef_ Malfoy. Anda jenius."

Draco menunduk, sekali lagi mengklaim bibir Harry, "Harga untuk sepotong _cake_ itu sangat mahal. Ku harap anda memiliki banyak galleon di dompet," bisiknya dengan wajah yang sangat dekat dengan Harry.

"Kalau tidak?"

Draco tersenyum lagi, "Tenang saja, saya menyediakan cara pembayaran lain."

"Mmm… ku rasa aku lebih memilih _option_ kedua."

"Kalau begitu, saya akan sabar sampai anda puas menikmati dessert anda, Mr Potter," Draco duduk di kursi yang lain dan ikut menikmati cheese cake itu.

"_Mum_ dan _aunt_ Cissy harus mencicipi ini. Mereka pasti akan suka," kata Harry, mengambil sepotong cake lagi dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Pikirkan itu nanti saja. Aku yakin masih akan bisa membuat yang seenak ini lagi nanti."

Harry mendengus, "Sifat besar kepalamu itu sama sekali tak berubah."

"Biar saja."

Satu malam yang istimewa dinikmati sepasang anak manusia yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu. Memuaskan kerinduan setelah tujuh hari berpisah, mereka tak menyiakan waktu sedetik pun. Rasanya waktu tak lagi berjalan, dunia terpusat pada mereka dan hal lain menjadi tak berarti. Yang ada hanya kebersamaan mereka.

Saat itu… semua sempurna.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_THE END_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Menu ketiga~ Dessert #makinpengenciskek

Emang banyak sih varian _cheese cake_, mulai yang dioven sampai yang super simple seperti ini. Nah berhubung yang nulis juga seumur hidup baru sekali doank bikin ciskek *terkenang masa tata boga di SMP* #plak, jadi pake resep pemula yang 90 persen pasti sukses ini #nyengir

Ya~ Semoga fluff-nya cukup memuaskan, dan semoga g ada yg ngidam ciskek macam saya ini == Ambu, semoga memuaskan meski pendek #mojokdidalemlemari

*) _Cottage Cheese_ adalah keju muda yang terbuat dari susu sapi rendah lemak. Berbentuk gumpalan, lembut seperti tahu dan dijual dalam kemasan mangkuk plastik.


End file.
